wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silenceholder
WIP Silenceholder belongs to Aurum Aurora Description Silenceholder is beautifully terrifying. In fact, by simply making eye contact she can cause a respectful and terrified silence to fall upon the conversation. She has a somewhat regal atmosphere, and looks on everyone as if they are below her. She also has that "I'm a NightWing that can read all your thoughts." feeling. Her scales are a dark purple, with more lilac underscales. They are unusually light for a NightWing. Her purple scales flow neatly into her black wing membranes, which are decorated with silver scales like most NightWings. However, she has an unusually large amount of these silver scales. Her eyes are a petrifying emerald green. Right below them are single silver scales shaped like teardrops, one below each eye, that add to her beauty. However, they also signify her NightWing powers. Her wings are larger, like a queen's would be, and she has a slim build. However, she is lacking in muscle. When she isn't in her lab, she wears fancy, expensive dresses. When she is in her lab, she simply wears a plain white lab coat. However, it has always been pure white, without a single stain or smudge. Personality Silenceholder is not someone you would pass by. She simply can't go unnoticed. Being rich and powerful, she looks down on others. She is also easily irritated, and skilled at making up sarcastic comebacks on the spot. She has the power to read other's minds, so it is hard to surprise her, or keep secrets. She has a British accent, and usually speaks with one of two tones. A calm, intelligent and collected tone, or an angry, uncontrolled and sarcastic tone. When she is surprised, she becomes quite baffled, looking for an explanation. What she wants is to find a way to immortalized dragons, to keep them young and strong forever, unable to die. Ah yes, I forgot to mention she's a scientist. Quite smart too. Residence Silenceholder lives in a beautiful treehouse in the rainforest. It is large and spacious, and in most rooms the roof is nothing but thick foliage. Allowing the green tinted sunlight to get through, but not the rain. Five thick and sturdy trees support it, each one with a diameter twice the size of a full grown dragon's wingspan. There are balconies and bridges, basicly the most epic treehouse you can imagine combined with a proper woman's mansion. Down a long staircase carved into the center, the thickest, tree is her lab. It is full of machines and monitors and tables and test tubes, all neatly organized. She is the only dragon allowed down here, and the walls are lined with strategically placed shards of skyfire, so no stray thoughts can interrupt her, as she is concentrating and calculating instead of holding up a mental wall. Actually, no one is allowed in her house without invitation. History Work in progress Relationships None yet, will be updated through roleplays and fanfictions. Appearances She has not been roleplayed, or featured in any fanfictions yet. Trivia Work in progress Quotes None yet, will be updated through roleplays and fanfictions. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters